User blog:ArmInAss/Deadliest Monster: Alice XVI vs Druella
AUTHOR’S NOTES: The following blog posts will contain some spoilers on the Monster Girl Quest visual novel. Read at your own risk. Alice Fateburn, the Sixteenth Monster Lord, who brought down Goddess Ilias and ultimately accomplishing her goal of peaceful coexistence between humans and monsters. Alice XVI grabs hold of a Chimera monster and rips its head off and adding the body to the mountain of Chimera corpses around her. VERSUS Druella , the Fourth Princess of the Demon Realm, whose power alone brought the second most powerful anti-monster state in the MGE world. Druella summons demonic energy tentacles to restrain a squad of heroes charging at her and said tentacles begin to sexually violate the heroes. WHO IS DEADLIEST? HISTORY: Alice XVI Alice, also known as Alipheese Fateburn XVI, is deemed one of the most powerful Monster Lords to have ever ruled (until today), but her life has been one of the harshest since four heroes had killed her mother. Taught by Tamamo, one of the Four Heavenly Knights, about the ways of combat and ruling her monster realm, she practiced and practiced to use her powers to their greatest, allowing her to fend off who wants to claim her throne during the Monster Lord Coronation Battle. Nevertheless, she remained an enigma, for anyone, even most of her monster subjects, knew little about her. During the early days of her reign, she went off to travel the world, but is met by bad luck and has been blown away to the Ilias Continent, where she met Luka, a hero apprentice who wants to make an utopia of humans and monsters a reality. Along the way, despite Alice’s seemingly disparaging opinion of Luka, she helped her on his quest: to gain power enough to be able to slay the Monster Lord. That power was acquired in the form of the Four Elements, and Luka, honed by experience and Alice’s training, managed to make it to the Monster Lord’s castle. However, it became difficult and painful for Luka to strike down a dear friend, and finally realized his faith on Goddess Ilias and his vision of monster-human coexistence as contradictory. Goddess Ilias, in reaction, launched her invasion of the mortal realm with an army of angels and chimeras. Luka has to fight more battles, but is now aided by Alice. Together, the Fake Hero and the Monster Lord, with all their power, struck down Goddess Ilias and finally brought the world into peace and prosperity. Druella Little is known about the Fourth Princess of the Demon Realm, but even vague records and the glaring evidence of the Fallen Kingdom of Lescatie make it a fact that Druella is a foe to be reckoned with. Born of the love between the Demon Lord and the Fallen Hero, there are no known records of Druella’s childhood. In time, Druella learned how humans severely persecute monsters and how the church of the Chief God encourages the humans’ hatred of monsters with propaganda and teachings. Determined to make the world change and as a responsible daughter to her parents and a responsible princess of the monsters, she envisioned a utopia of humans and monsters coexisting, if you can call that her way. Her utopia consists of humans as males and monsters as females, and where everyone makes love endlessly; no war, no greed, no hatred, just everyone who just love their loved ones. Yet many people see this dream as nothing but a worldwide debauchery. To make her dream come true, she invaded and brought down the second most powerful human kingdom, the Theocracy of Lescatie. Another factor that drove her to invade is that the human kingdom is churning out heroes at a larger rate that the demon realm is getting overwhelmed. But Druella didn’t invade with a horde of monsters burning everything in their path. In a display of ingenuity, tactical skill and power, with only a small army of monsters to infiltrate the kingdom and convert Lescatie’s women into monsters, her success is unquestionable, even managing to convert powerful heroines such as Wilmarina Noscrim and Merse Descaros into her subordinates. The fall of Lescatie came as a shock to the Order, that as the second most powerful military force, Lescatie should not fall that easily, but it did, and since then the Order is on alert, and they know that a one-lilim army is not to be dismissed as an annoyance. Currently, she lies low in Lescatie, but is preparing again for an invasion of another human kingdom. OVERALL Both combatants, although different in many aspects, are similar in two things: (1) They are of royal monster blood and (2) they aim for a world where humans and monsters coexist. But when if these two legendary figures of monster girl history clash, who shall prevail? One who breaks people’s souls into her own liking? Or one who uses force to achieve her goals? HOSTS’ OPINIONS: ''Geoff Desmoulin : “I’m giving my edge to Druella because she only required a fraction of her power to bring down a superpower nation, and most heroes she had converted into her subordinates without much problem.”'' ''Richard Machowicz : “I’m giving my edge to Alice because of her hard-hitting spells and use of deadly force without hesitation, though I cannot ignore the fact that Druella is much more devious, in regards to the Fall of Lescatie.”'' ''Armand Dorian : “For me, I will keep that who I gave my edge into still a secret. But before that, how we will be able to get them to participate in the show?'' (Geoff gestures to the background and the Deadliest Warrior hosts turn to see that Alice is already chomping down noisily on a feast of various dishes and stuffing food to her mouth, while Luka could only sigh in disappointment.) ''Armand Dorian: “What about Druella?”'' (As Geoff tries to answer the question, screaming can be heard and the Deadliest Warrior hosts turn to see Druella carrying a struggling and gagged Max Geiger into another room, but before that, Druella gives Richard Machowicz' a high-five.)'' ''Geoff Desmoulin:' “It was nice knowing you, Max.” ' ' X FACTORS Since both Alice XVI and Druella have no fixed short-ranged and long-ranged weapons, we have to cut short into X-Factors. Experience = Alice Alice handily takes the cake here; as being a successor to the throne of the Monster Lord, she has to prove her power by training from such an early age. Moreover, she amasses further real-time experience, from the battle to defend her right of succession to facing off Goddess Ilias. The information on Druella’s life, especially her fighting history, is much unknown, although it is safe to assume that being a monster extremist, she has turned many human kingdoms into demon realms before Lescatie. Yet this is not enough to match up Alice’s fighting experience. Dominance = Druella Hierarchical relationships are loose, and most of the monsters are individualists, so it is rare, yet her subordinates and many of the women she has changed into monsters adore her, and are fiercely loyal to the point that it’s abnormal. For many monsters she and her orders are the most important things to them, aside from their husbands. - Monster Girl Encyclopedia: Fallen Maidens The quote above says it all. In regards to Alice, the facts that most of the world, even many of her monster subjects, do not know much of her (at least before Part 3) and that she tends to leave them to their own devices, solving their own problems their own way, downs her Dominance rating further. Intimidation = Druella The Order has so much to fear from Druella that after the Fall of Lescatie, any anti-monster cities must be vigilant. Also, looking at her illustration, if it could not inspire carnal lust, it could inspire fear of Druella being in a city and converting your loved ones into mindless monsters. On the other hand, Alice is lagging behind Druella in terms of intimidation, partly because most of the world knows little of her as the current Monster Lord and also because that her show of dominance is very little. Killer Instinct = Alice One important factor that differentiates the monsters of MGE and MGQ; whereas all MGE monsters only kill in self-defense, many MGQ monsters are known to be very sadistic to the point of grievously harming and killing their catch. Psychological Warfare = Druella Druella has the advantage of terms of psychological warfare. It is noteworthy that aside from her talented use of demonic energy, her remarkable analysis of Wilmarina’s life story and use it to turn the heroine to the dark side by making her think that her heroic career is unworthy to defend because it is restraining her wish to be with Elt. It is also safe to assume that this is the same case with Merse, Francisca and Koyoi. About Alice…err…I don’t think calling Luka an idiot counts as psychological warfare. Terrain Advantage = Druella As MGE monsters can draw upon demonic energy to charge their powers, if the fight happens to be in a demon realm, Druella would have a VERY BIG advantage over Alice (though it may not guarantee her victory or otherwise this match-up will not come into being), who has to rely on her own energy reserves. BATTLE SIMULATION Battle simulation will be written, but before that, I want to know what other people’s opinions are, for it may help me judge better whom shall I give the victory. If you are interested in a debate, you can partake on this message thread , although you can also start a debate here. You can also take a look at the same post in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia wiki. Category:Blog posts